


Do as I say

by carmy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmy/pseuds/carmy
Summary: MC had a cute day in planned for themselves and Yoosung, but he ended up gaming most of the day instead...
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Do as I say

“Do what I say.”

“MC? W-what?” the blond stuttered after muting his mic, his violet eyes widening into full moons as he looked at you.

You stood behind his shoulder as he sat at his desk, one ear of his headset slightly off so he could hear you and his brows furrowing as you made such a demanding statement.

“You heard me.”

“I’m in the middle of a game, MC,” Yoosung whined, puffing out his lip slightly, “can’t it wait until after?”

“You’ve been playing all day,” you argued, lips flattening into a line, “I’ve been asking you to get off and hang out with me since an hour or two ago.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry- this is my last game, I promise,” he replied matter-of-factly, “and then we can do whatever you want. I’m on call with my guild right now, jagi!”

That was probably the third time he had said that to you today, so you decided enough was enough. You watched as he pressed the unmute button on his headset, and you smiled devilishly. You put your hand on the back of his neck gently, your fingertips gracing the ends of his hair and your lips coming down to meet his earlobe. You took it into your mouth and rolled it between your teeth and your bottom lip before repeating:

“Do what I say.”

Yoosung’s face flushed instantly, the brilliant shade of red reaching all the way to the tip of his ears. You could hear a chorus of laughter coming from his headset and you couldn’t help but grin. He quickly tried to press the mute button but it was much too late for that, you could already hear his guildmates poking fun at him. He turned to look up at you desperately as you slid his headset the rest of the way off and placed it gently on his desk.

“What… what exactly do you want me to do, MC?” Yoosung asked, his voice quiet.

“I’ve been planning something for a while,” you said, smiling devilishly.

You grabbed his hand and led him into the living room where you had a very elaborate pillow fort set up, complete with honey buddha chips and a bunch of soda and other snack foods that you knew Yoosung loved. Inside, you had pulled in a monitor and set up your switch to play MarioKart and Smash Bros. As you knelt down and brought him into the fort, Yoosung let out a very soft gasp at the sight.

“You… MC, what is all of this for?” he asked, looking at you with wide puppy eyes.

“Today is a very special day, Yoosung!” you responded matter-of-factly, pulling an envelope out from under one of the pillows and handed it to him.

He took it and pulled out its contents, tearing up slightly as he took in the information. It was his acceptance letter to one of the greatest veterinary schools in Korea.

“Yoosungi,” you urged with a smile, reaching your hand up to his cheek, “you really did it!”

“I…” he began, his voice shaking with disbelief, “I really did it!”

Yoosung leaned forward and pulled you into his arms, his soft blond hair rubbing against your cheek as he buried his head into your shoulder. He sniffed a couple times before pulling away and placing a light kiss onto your lips.

You both settled into the fort and started playing games, teasing and poking fun at each other, but after a few rounds of MarioKart he broke the goofy atmosphere.

“You know, MC… you were being awfully bossy earlier for someone who just wanted to celebrate,” he observed, lowering his brows questioningly as he turned to look at you in the dim light of the fort.

“Oh,” you laughed, “it’s cute that you think all I wanted to do was play games. After putting me off all day I decided that you still have to do as I say for the rest of the evening. What that entails… well, I guess you’ll have to find out.”

He couldn’t hide his surprise, but decided to return his attention back to the game and could only hope that the lighting would hide the blush that rose to his cheeks once again.

It didn’t.


End file.
